Walk In Mishap
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: Dib walks in on Zim and Tak having "Alone time". Plot says it all. ZATR and ZADF. One-shot. Rated T for sexual themes.


**Walk In Mishap**

He never realized how damn hard biology was.

Dib Membrane was much more of a chemistry-type of student when it came to High Skool classes. He was like his own father, the famous Professor Membrane: Great at mixing chemicals and doing lab tests, not so great at studying animal life and testing pointless hypothesis that didn't make sense at all. On top of that, his biology teacher spoke so fast that Dib could barely write down the notes needed in order to help him, or even catch a single word at all, to the point where Dib could only simply sit at his desk and wonder what his teacher had said. And to top it all off, every week they had to do a project. Large posters with random facts mixed in with other facts or twenty-page-essays on chemical reactions in food or how an animal excretes it's waste...

But he forced himself to do it all, no matter how difficult the work was. And he was just barely passing with a D-. Just barely. This current partner project was supposed to be about a model of a chemical cell made to look like a house... He was walking up the steps that lead to the house of his friend, and his, somewhat unfortunate partner; a partner who couldn't care less, let alone know less, about Earth biology and cells...

Zim.

Dib sighed as he stared at the front door of Zim's base. He brought his hand up, knocked once and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

Dib glanced to the side of the door, noticing the doorbell that had always been there. He rolled his eyes. How exhausted was he that he couldn't even remember that the doorbell had been there the whole time? "Of course," he mumbled to himself, pressing on the doorbell once.

This time, he got a, rather annoyed response, from the other side of the door.

"Whoever it is, go away!"

It was Zim. Of course...

"Figures," Dib sighed, rolling his eyes. _He's trying to ditch the project, huh?_ Dib wondered to himself as he stood there. _Well, he better think again! I'm not going to do this shit by myself!_He began to hit the doorbell repeatedly. "Zim! Come on and open up! We have to start working on our biology project since I have no idea what to do and if we do it together we'll at least both not know what to do and get a C on it at best!"

"GO AWAY DIB!" Shouted two voices from the other side. One male and one female. Zim and Tak. Dib should have known...

_They're having ALONE time?_ Dib was outraged. _Zim is supposed to be helping me with this damn project! He is SO going to pay..._

_Wow, I sounded like Gaz there, didn't I?_

Dib,-not even thinking about what might be happening on the other side-, reached over his hand toward the doorknob, closing his hand around it's cold, metal frame. He quickly turned it, throwing the door open before walking inside.

The second his eyes had searched the living room briefly and finally landed on the couch, he froze, turning pale at the sight.

He could hear their moans of pleasure now, audible enough for him to realize what was going on between the two certain Irkens as his eyes locked on the couch, at the scene before him... At those two alien lovers.

Tak was on top, he noticed, wearing absolutely no clothing. Zim was under her, chuckling knowingly as Tak kissed his bare chest, up to his neck and eventually up to his lips. Their backs were to Dib, not even noticing that the big-headed human was there in the living room, simply watching with a somewhat amazement.

His mind went blank as he gaped at them. He felt his arms go slack and his legs go numb. His could feel his cheeks burning as he blinked once.

He could not hold in the next thought of his: "It's like watching the Discovery Channel!" Dib cried out in awe, unable to hold the thought in silently. It was like he wanted the world to hear...

And it was loud enough for at least Zim and Tak to hear him.

Tak froze, slowly turning her head around to make sure she was only hearing things. But when she spotted Dib staring at her and Zim, a shriek escaped from her lips instantly, surprised and completely embarrassed. She scrambled off Zim and fell of the couch just as Zim sat up to see what was going on.

When he spotted Dib waving nervously at him, Zim shrieked as well, though more high-pitched and almost female-like as he tried to cover his nude bottom-half from Dib's curious eyes. "DIB?"

The human finally snapped out of his trance, and quickly averted his eyes. "Oh God! Zim, I-"

"DIB?" The alien shouted again, only able to cover his lower area with only his hands.

"Zim, I-"

_"DIB?"_

"You wouldn't answer the door so I-"

_"DIB?"_

"The project Zim, we have a-"

_"DIB?"_

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF EARTH WOULD YOU SHUT UP, ZIM?"

Their eyes locked, awkwardly staring at each other. On the floor, Tak covered her bare body best she could with only her knees as she brought her legs up and sat there, glaring at Dib. She had a feeling he'd never look at her the same again...

Dib chuckled nervously after a moment, "Uhh... I'm just, uhhh... gonna, go now..." He turned and quickly raced out of the living room, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Zim and Tak sat in silence momentarily, but Tak felt the need to break the silence after a moment:

"I don't know if Dib seemed amazed at the fact that aliens can have sex, or because he probably has never, and will never have sex..."

Zim shook his head. "Poor, pathetic virgin Dib," he chuckled. "He's defiantly missing out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who is the worst person to walk in on two aliens having sex? Why the-Dib human of course! XD I just thought this would be funny to write. Please review if you can. I don't think I did very good with this.**


End file.
